Disclosed in EP 1 646 556 B1 and in EP 1 646 557 B1 is a cargo deck for accommodating cargo in the cargo hold of an aircraft, said deck being constructed of floor modules. The floor modules may be assembled outside the aircraft hull and installed in the aircraft in a largely pre-assembled state. Furthermore, it is possible to remove these floor modules for refitting of an aircraft for a different designated use and to replace them with other floor modules.
These floor modules must demonstrate high stability both considered on their own (during assembly and installation in the aircraft) and also later in the aircraft. Moreover, the floor modules should have the lowest weight possible and should be easy to install and remove.